


waiting for the world to end

by irus_u



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No relationships intended, big bro rantaro, lmao kokichi's sad what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irus_u/pseuds/irus_u
Summary: back in the head where i see redwhere the beast and the beauty coalescei give in to a morbid fantasydeath to a billion families and megive me fire, burning hellthrow it on my paper trailand ill watch as all the numbers goup in a cloud of dark and dirty smoke
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito
Kudos: 21





	waiting for the world to end

**Author's Note:**

> no ships intended

**waiting for the world to end - mother mother**

the sky outside was a bright, shimmering blue. like it always would be. sometimes he tilted his head up and squinted past the cage to look at the clouds. the clouds were always identical, every single day. kokichi tossed his hair and curled a pointer finger around a tendril of it, casting his gaze down, away from the clouds he knew were fake.

he felt sick. nobody else needed to know that, though. he lifted himself out of the grass and brushed the clinging strands off of his pure white uniform and walked over to the dorms. he didn’t need to rush to get there, but also wanted to get there at some point, so he kept a brisk pace while he walked, head lowered and purplish-black hair bouncing against his cheeks. kokichi came to a pause in front of the stairwell, gazing blankly at _his_ dorm. his tongue stuck out to lick his dry lips before he reversed, stepping off the stairs over to rantaro’s dorm. 

he glanced around the building, confirming that nobody was in the same room as him before fishing something out of his pocket. he fidgeted with the lock picks before inserting a thin needle into the door, pushing around the lock contraption before it swung open with an easy click. 

kokichi walked into the room that was all too familiar and looked around, gaze blank but fists clenched weakly at his side. rantaro didn’t have enough time to add personal belongings into his room, so the entire area was blank slate. kokichi could see his striped uniforms in the closet, and not even a bit of fabric felt out of place. 

_how stalkery is this,_ he thought dryly. _breaking into a dead man’s room. probably something kiyo would have done for “research”._

he winced slightly at the thought of the recent blackened, and chose to dismiss the thought in favour of looking around the room again. even though he tried to forget about it, the smell of burning flesh clouded his mind as he looked. 

when he looked around enough kokichi flopped onto the bed, spreading his arms as his lower legs hung over the side of the mattress. he shut his lavender eyes and exhaled, just breathing. 

_“kichi, why do you insist on breaking into my room?” a tired voice grumbled, but kokichi knew he wasn’t really annoyed._

_“to kill you, big bro!” he had replied easily, eyes glittering with mischief. rantaro didn’t seem impressed, but a small smile still formed. he didn’t respond, instead raking a hand through pale, green tea colored curls and lifting his head up to look at the ceiling._

_kokichi tilted his head and watched him for a moment, before lifting his legs onto the bed and curling into himself, fine with just sitting there. it was a comfortable silence, draping over them like a warm towel._

his memory was abruptly cut off when he heard a small noise from the hallway. he peeked open one eye and hefted himself up, propping his body up with his elbows as he listened for another sound. when kokichi didn’t hear anything for the next few seconds, he moved to get up, but noticed a small glint from the corner of his eye on the bedside table. he glanced back to the door before shuffling over to the table, picking up the item.

upon further inspection he realized it was rantaro’s necklace. he held it in his hands, tilting it around slightly. it was rectangular, crystalline. he let the pendulum rest in the palm of his hand, blinking at it.

_why is it shaking?_ he clenched his hand into a fist around the necklace. _oh. that’s just me_. he thought sheepishly to himself before holding it against his chest, feeling the rectangular ends stab into his palms. 

he heard another noise in the hallway and jumped slightly. kokichi cursed his short attention span as he pocketed the necklace and fixed his checkered scarf, padding over to the door with light footsteps and careful, steady breaths. he elbowed the door open slightly and peered outside. the dormitory building was empty, and silent despite the noises he heard. 

he sent a quick glance towards rantaro’s room before stepping backwards and lightly pushing the door back into its place. he didn’t hear a click.

_shit, i broke it._ he glanced guiltily at the door before deciding to just leave it, walking towards the stairs. kokichi glanced up to the upper dorms and saw the ultimate assassin standing in front of kaito’s dorm, looking kind of peeved.

_kind of?_ he corrected himself, his eyes narrowing slightly. she looked very pissed, actually, her red eyes shining rubies of rage with her fists clenched at her sides. maki hammered at the door, and kokichi placed that was where the noise was coming from.

(admittedly he was terrified of maki in this moment; who wouldn’t be?) 

he attempted to climb up the stairs in secrecy, but nothing could get past the ultimate assassin. she whipped her head around and suddenly her glare was targeted towards kokichi. he stopped himself from writhing under her deadly gaze and stared back at her evenly.

no words were said for a long moment, and kokichi wondered if this meant he was free to go to his room in peace.

“what are you doing?” nope. maki’s voice was calm, but kokichi could easily see she was suspicious, the way she looked at him. 

“killing miu.” he replied, carefully grinning at her. “her body’s in her room if you want to look, i think I did a pretty good jo-“

“stop lying. you came from downstairs and I didn't see you over on the girl’s side of the dormitory.” maki’s voice pierced through his lies and he felt them crumble in his mind.

“wow!” he stalled for time, coming up with another lie that was a bit too complicated to doubt. “I feel honoured, the ultimate assassin keeping tabs on me. are you gonna kill me?” he tilted his head, eyes bright.

she let out a small huff out of her nose, lips pursing as she turned away stubbornly. by the way her arms trembled, kokichi probably could infer she really wanted to strangle him and be done with it. he stayed quiet, knowing that if he didn’t say anything soon, she would use this interaction the next trial. he thought of multiple possibilities, where most of them, of course, were to lie. 

for once that didn’t seem so appealing.

“well, if you must know i was in my beloved rantaro’s dorm.” he chirped, putting his arms behind his head.

maki seemed interested by that, lifting her head and attempting to analyze him, to find a lie or any wrongs in his statement. kokichi felt a twinge of satisfaction, knowing she couldn’t find any. maki didn’t let that show in her expression, and she played with her long pigtails, watching him before finally speaking again.

“why?” kokichi stopped. did she actually care? he was tempted to poke at her about it, but he decided against it.

“because i was busy killing kaito and hiding his body there.” his blank face split into a grin, and he turned around and raced to his room once maki adapted her murderous expression again. kokichi slid to a stop, opened his door and slammed it shut once he was inside. 

he let his expression fall as he slid the lock shut on the door, scratching his neck before wandering over to his bed. he moved aside the horse head and fished his prize out of his pocket. kokichi sat on his bed and looked at the necklace with blank eyes, before taking off his scarf.

he unclipped the necklace and strung it around his neck, clipping it again after a few tries. his fingers were shaking. he tied his scarf back onto his neck and sighed, glancing around the room with dull eyes.

soon he would end this killing game. 

he made a promise to.

**back in the head where i see red**

**where the beast and the beauty coalesce**

**i give in to a morbid fantasy**

**death to a billion families and me**

**give me fire, burning hell**

**throw it on my paper trail**

**and ill watch as all the numbers go**

**up in a cloud of dark and dirty smoke**

**-waiting for the world to end - mother mother**


End file.
